The present invention relates to combination seating and storage systems and in particular relates to combination seating and storage systems in the field of marine transportation.
It is well known in the field of transportation, and particularly in the boat industry, to provide combination seating and storage systems. An advantage of such systems is an efficient use of the limited available space aboard boats. In a most rudimentary system, a separable lid is placed over a container and can serve as an occupant support surface. Often, such lids have been upholstered to increase the comfort of a passenger. It is also well known to hinge a storage compartment lid from the rear edge of the lid thus allowing the lid to pivot about its rearward edge and ultimately rest against a backrest of the seating/storage compartment. Such a system, while allowing efficient space utilization, suffers from several disadvantages. One significant disadvantage of a rear hinge lid is a tendency on a rocking boat to suddenly slam shut. At the least, slamming shut is inconvenient and could be potentially dangerous to one accessing the storage compartment.
The present invention concerns a combined seating and storage system, including a double pivot hinge, which provides an alternative to the instability problem of a rear hinged lid for combination seating and storage units.